


Add It To The Family Tree

by SERunion7



Series: The Reid-Hotchner Family [2]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Angels an Demons, F/M, Flashbacks, M/M, No Jack or Haley, Pregnant Reader, Season 9, episode, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-04-30 02:31:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5146994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SERunion7/pseuds/SERunion7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You stay home from a case in Texas while your two lovers go without you. Using the excuse that you aren't feeling well while in reality you think you know what is wrong. Can you come to terms with it? What will happen when one of your lovers gets hurt in the field? What will become of the happy life you have built?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Suspicions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alixcharmed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alixcharmed/gifts).



> So I came up with this while reading a comment... Enjoy!

Thank god neither of your lovers were at the BAU right now. Puking out your guts isn't as attractive as they make it in the movies. It was just the big breakfast that you shared with Aaron and Spence this morning. Nothing else.

~*~

You remember how Aaron stood at the stove this morning humming to himself, moving to his own little beat. You slipping up behind him, wrapping your arms around his waist, leaning your head on the back of his shoulder. You could feel him tense at first then relax and you could feel the low rumble of a chuckle in his chest. 

"Good morning." You whisper in a sleepy voice. Looking over his shoulder at the eggs he was scrambling. 

"Good morning Y/N." He says back catching you lips as he turns his head, having to bend a bit from the height difference. "Is Spencer still asleep?"

You laugh thinking about the other man who has your heart. "What do you think." 

Aaron laughs flipping the eggs onto a plate. While you move to the table grabbing your coffee and today's newspaper. 

"What a beautiful thing." Aaron says almost to himself. You look up at him, seeing that he is staring off into space, while moving something new his his frying pan.

"What?" You question.

"Hm? Oh, just the fact that we get a Saturday morning off for the first time in three months, and I get to spend it with the two people that I love the most." Aaron says smiling at you.

"Aww," You cooed. Then you see the smoke rising behind his raven black hair, "Um Mr. Poetic.. I think your food is burning."

Aaron jumped and hit the fire out with dish towel. You laugh as he curses under his breath. Spencer emerges from the bedroom grumpy, like thee is a dark cloud over his head. You hide a smirk as he passes the loft and into the kitchen, heading straight for the coffee maker. 

"Damn!" He hisses holding up the empty coffee pot, dreading the thought of having to make more in his sleepy form.

Still reading the paper you lift your still steaming mug over your head. He grabs it as he passes and kisses your head. 

"Thanks Beautiful." He mummers, taking a sip. 

You can see Aaron smiling to himself as he turns with the bacon and half burned sausage. When he sets it down on the table something turns in you stomach. Your hand goes to your stomach, while you stare at the meat. Aaron, seeing your facial expression, lifts a questioning eyebrow.

"Y/N? You okay?"

You nod you head, swallowing down whatever was threatening to come up. You smile at him. 

"Yeah sorry just thought about our last case." _Lie. Such a Lie..._

Spencer lifts his head from his book and looks at you with a smile of sympathy. "Trust me. We know. I took me at least eight months before I could eat pig again."

You laugh, remembering the story of Spencer turning up everything pork after their haunting pig case.

Then Aaron's phone goes off with an all to familiar ringtone.

Then Spencer's.

Then yours.

Groaning, you all check them to see a message from Garcia about a new case. Quickly scarfing down your breakfast you go get ready for the day and head to work, for yet another Saturday case.

~*~

Coming back to reality, you are still on the floor of the BAU bathrooms. Laying your head on the toilet seat, watching your Y/H/C hair fall over your eyes. You shoot up off the floor when you hear someone coming in. Obviously tall heals clicking against the tile floor.   _Garcia, no doubt._ You think to yourself.

"Y/N? Honey? Are you okay in here?" She asks sweetly. You smile to yourself while stepping out of the stall. 

"Yeah I'm okay." You say to her, going to wash your hands.

"You sure. I might have heard a little bit of sickness..." She says innocently with a drip of concern.  You look up at her in the mirror.

"Oh.. Yeah.. Just had a big breakfast I guess."  _Lie._   _You seem to be full of those today._  

"I think we both know that's not it.." She says smiling brightly.

You lift an eyebrow at her while tossing the paper towel away. "What do you mean?" You ask the bubbly woman.

"When was the last time you had some Delicious Golden Threesome Fun with your Brainiac and your Stoic lovers?" 

You look at her shocked. 

"Before you say it isn't any of my business. Just listen... I might have noticed you acting a little different these past few weeks. In a group of profilers you would think that Hotch and Reid would notice it first but they are just to close to you that they are blind to it. I know you are probably going to deny it, but you haven't been eating the same, and are eating more, and for God's sake you dipped your pickles in chocolate yesterday! I love chocolate, but even I wouldn't do that! And Y/N I honestl-" You cut of the rambling women with a glare.

"Garcia. Please just get to the point. I know what you want to say." 

Instead of answering you, she holds up a pregnancy test. You look at her with a mock glare. 

"Just please for me?" She asks.

"I already know that I am not pregnant." You say, pulling out a test that you took this morning before you left for work. She took it and saw that it was negative. Her shoulders slumped, and she pouted. 

"Are you guys trying?" She asked.

You take a deep breath and shake your head, letting out a broken chuckle. "No, we aren't.. I almost thought that I was but this says differently." You say waving around the test.

Just when she was about to answer her phone goes off, playing "I'm Sexy And I Know It". You laugh and she turns red and answers the phone.

"Derek Darling! What can I do for ya?" As she exists the bathroom you realize that she has lest the test on the counter. Picking it up you go into the stall again and piss on the stupid stick. 

"Ten minutes. I can do ten minutes." You say to yourself. Slumping down to the ground putting your head in your hands. 

 

 TBC...


	2. Confirmation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get the shock of your life and Reid gets the shot of his...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yes, I realize my story is way off from the episode. But who cares, right!

_You were dancing around the living room with your father, standing on his mud covered boots. Swaying to the deep smooth voice of Billie Holiday on her Christmas Album. It was the first Christmas without your mother, and older brother. Your dad smiling down at you and singing along. Joy surrounding the atmosphere. The smell of clove and mistletoe in the air. Everything is perfect until you hear the beak screen door fling open and a pop! pop! pop!...._ _  
_

Gasping for breath your head shoots up from the bathroom stall wall. You must have fallen asleep waiting. _Waiting for what?_ Realizing that you are still on the bathroom floor, you scramble around for the pregnancy test. Once you find it you can't bare to look at it. Scared that is will be negative and you will really not be pregnant. And scared that it will be positive and that meant that you were pregnant. Standing up you make your way to Garcia's Lair. 

"Garcia I need you." 

Penelope shot up from her desk and walked briskly over to you. "Oh Sweet Hot Mama! Are you? Are you?" She was literally jumping up and down.

You smile weakly at her. And give her the stick. Shrugging your shoulders you answer, "I don't know I don't have the courage to look..."

Suddenly she froze.  _Oh God, It's negative..._ She looked up at you with tears in her eyes.  _Yup negative..._ Then her face burst into a shit eating grin. She squealed loudly and threw her arms around you. Then stepped back and shoved the stick in your face. 

"Oh! Y/N Look! OH MY GOD! We have to have a BIG party! Oh and when the baby is almost here we have to have a HUGE Baby Shower!" 

You look at the positive sign with shock. Holding up to your heart as you let the tears run freely. You hug the woman back and the listen to her ramble about wanting to be the Fairy Godmother. 

"Penelope. Penny, I really don't want a huge party." Seeing her face turn upset at your words you quickly add, "You know that is not who I am. And you know Aaron and Spencer to well to think that they would let you throw a huge fuss."

"Fine not a huge part but what about a fairly sized Baby Shower?" She asks hopefully.

You smile and roll your eyes. Knowing that the sparkly women has won this battle. You throw your hands in the air and laugh.

"Fine! Fine!" 

She squeals with delight as her phone rings.

Turning around she puts Hotch on the other line. Your heart stopped for a second hearing his voice.

"Garcia. We've got the suspect. They are trying to negotiate with him. We think that he has victims. I need you to get Y/N on the line. She isn't answering her cell."

You face palm yourself remembering that you left you phone on Spencer's desk, looking for his secret stash of suckers.

"Well mighty warrior I just so happen to have her here."

"Put her on please."

Garcia moves out of her seat and you sit down. 

"Hotch?"

"Y/N, Baby. I don't know what is going to happen tonight. I just wan't you to know that we love you. You are the best thing that has happened to me. To both of us. Spencer is in front shift. He wanted desperately to talk to you but the Leos wanted him their for his brain."

Hearing the fear in your lovers voice you become serious in seconds. 

"Aaron. You and Spencer are going to be fine. You and the rest of the team are going to come home safe and sound, right into my open arms and when you do I have something very important to tel-" You where cut off by a gunshot. No gunshots. Making you jump and Garcia gasp and move her own chair, which you are still sitting in, out of the way.

"No. No. No. No. No. No." Garcia said shaking. She started tapping away on her keyboard and then the computer screen popped up with a live image of the team. The video feed was from one of the bureau vehicles. You can see Reid standing there shooting into the building. Behind a car door. What looked like Blake was by his side. You sit there in shock. You don't realize that you are shaking and holding your breath. You burst out of the spiny chair and start pacing around the small colorful office. Never pealing your eyes away from the screen. 

Garcia grabs your shaking hands and hold onto you. You can feel her tears rolling down you chest. All you could think was,  _For once don't take someone I love._ A cop in front of Reid and Blake went down. You gasp and Garcia shrieks. Reid started moving helping Blake with the officer.  _No! No! Spencer! Shit! Spence! He's already gone just leave him!_

You close your eyes for one second and Garcia screams. Opening them quickly you see Spencer down. You fall to the floor and hear nothing that Penny is telling you. You can't breathe. It felt like your chest was trying to crush your lungs. All you can see are tears, blood, and then black.

~*~

When you awaken, you find yourself on Hotch's black leather couch. Hands on your stomach. You smile at the thought of the new life forming in you. Then the reason why you are in here comes back. Spencer. Oh, God... Spencer. 

Siting up quickly you shove the black suit jacket off of your body. Wait... Why is Aaron's coat here..? How long have you been asleep? Was it all just a nightmare? No. You saw your lover get shot. You saw it. You quickly made your way into the busy bullpen. Looking at the bullpen clock briefly you catch the time and date. You had been out for twelve hours? How in the world did that happen? You make your way to Garcia's office where you are greeted with the back of a chocolate covered God. 

"Derek?" You grimace at your coarse voice. 

He turns around and smile at you. Giving you a hug and then pulling back carefully looking at your stomach. "Hey Y/N."

You look confused looking between him and Penelope. "So I guess she told you?" You ask.

He nods giving his congratulations. 

"Where is Spencer? Where is Aaron?" You ask, awake and alert. 

He grimaced and sighed. "They are at the hospital. Bossman is with Pretty Boy. He told me to stay here with you."

You shook your head vigorously walking briskly out of the office and down the hall. You almost stopped when you heard Morgan call after you. Almost. 

"Y/N! Y/N! Stop!" He grabbed your wrist and yanked you back.

"Derek Morgan! What would you do if it was someone that you loved? What if it was Savannah!" You shot back fire and tears in your Y/E/C eyes.

He let go of your wrist. Looking at you with defeat in his eyes. "I would have killed anyone who tried to even think of stop me from getting to her." He stated quietly.

You gave him one quick nod and ran to the elevator. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up: Aaron and Spencer find out!


	3. Telling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You go see Spencer and Aaron in the hospital and tell them the news. By the way Spencer was moved to a home hospital... Forgot to mention that!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this is so late!

You briskly walk down the bright white hallway. Passing light and dark rooms, hearing sobs of grief and crys of pain. In all this haze you could only feel one thing, your heart beating in your chest. _Is he alright? Was he going to live? How far did the bullet go? Who is the father?_  

That is when you stop dead in your tracks and feel your eyes start to ring with tears. You didn't even know which one was the real father of the life blooming inside you. What if all of this stress had harmed the baby. The thought made you move quicker.

You finally reach Spencer's room and knock quietly on the door. As you step inside you see Spencer asleep with a thick white bandage around his neck, and Aaron sitting in the chair, asleep by his side, holding his hand. When you get to Aaron his head swings up in alarm, and he is reaching for his glock on the side table.

"Whoo! Hey it's just me." You say in a calming voice and squat down next to his seat. 

"Y/N." He whispers, releasing Spencer's hand and moving to hold you in his strong arms. You can feel his silent tears hit the tip of your head as he breathes in your scent. 

Pulling back, with tears of your own, you ask, "How is he?"

Aaron wipes his face, "Ah, he's doing much better. They were able to clot the bleeding in time and get the bullet out." 

You sadly smile and stand up. Aaron grabs you by the waist and pulls you onto his lap, kissing your cheek as you swing your legs over his. 

"Good. That is so good. I was so scar-" You cut yourself off with a choked sob. He kisses you once again and hands you a cup of water that is by his glock. 

After you have calmed down he ask you a question.

"Baby?"

"Mmhh?"

"On the phone before all of this happened you were about to say that you had something important to tell us. What was it?"

You look at him with tired, slightly shocked eyes. You needed to tell him, but you wanted Spencer to be awake for it. 

"I want to tell you but I need him to be awake." 

"I am awake." A small voice croaks.

Your head snaps in the direction of your wounded lovers bed. You smile brightly and jump off of Aaron's lap. You climb on the bed and kiss Spencer on the lips. He makes a noise of discomfort and you pull away slightly. 

"Hi." He says.

"Hi? That is all you have to say? You almost get yourself killed and all you have to say is hi? You insensitive bastard!" Your voice was rising and you could see Aaron, out of the corner of your eye, getting up from the chair and walking around to the other side of the bed. 

"I'm sorry...?" Spencer said weakly looking at Aaron for support, who put his hands up in surrender.

"You better be fucking sorry. You could have died, leaving the three of us alone forever." You realize what you said just a little to late. Cursing your mouth for speaking without asking your mind for permission. 

"Three of us?" Aaron asked from the other side of the bed. 

You look down at the cream colored sheets that you were wrapping and unwrapping around your fingers. 

"Y/N?" Spencer asked.

You look up at both of your lovers with a sweet smile on your face.

"I-I'm pregnant." You say with your voice stuttering. 

"Oh my God! Seriously?" Aaron asked hugging you and kissing your lips. You nod your head and laugh through the watery eyes. 

Spencer took a moment to process the information and then was fussing over you as well, kissing you and placing his hand on your stomach. Then he got a look of confusion on his face.

"Wait. Who is the dad?" He asks looking at Aaron. Who looks back just a confused. 

"Well, I ah, I don't exactly know which on of you it is..." You reply looking at both of them.

"Oh." They both say in unison. 

"But I don't care. I don't care which one of you is. I don't want anything to change between us. I want everything to stay the same and if I have this baby I want both of you to be the fathers to him of her. Please I don't think I will be able to handle just only of you being in the baby's life. It has to be both or neither." You say tears coming to your eyes again. 

Aaron pulls you into a hug and whips the forming tears from your eyes. "Y/N listen to me. We are not going anywhere. We are going to be there with you all the way and we are going to love this child with everything we have. It doesn't matter which one of us the baby came from. We are going to love the both of you for the rest of our lives. Isn't that right Spencer?"

Spencer nodded a little shocked at Aaron's heartfelt confession, "Completely. Damn and I thought I was the sappy genius!" 

You all laughed and spent the next few hours talking and laughing and enjoying life together. Later that night after Spencer had fallen back to sleep, you decided that it was time to get home yourself. 

"I can drive you home." Aaron insisted.

You shook your head and kissed his lips. "No. You say with him. I think I can handle driving myself home." You tease. 

"Fine just be careful." Aaron said kissing your nose. You laughed and walked out of the room and out of the hospital.

Once you where in your car and on the highway you let you mind wander.  _How lucky am I? They are going to love and care for us even if I don't know which one is the biological father._  Your hand traveled down to your stomach and a smile crossed your face. When you lifted your head from glancing at your stomach, you where blinded by headlights. Flinging your arm over your eyes your breath shudders as you feel impact. The sound of screeching metal and a throbbing head was just too much, and you felt yourself slipping into unconsciousness.

 

TBC...


End file.
